Zombies, Vampires and Humans
by fioleefan1000
Summary: a girl wakes up not knowing where she is, her name or how she got there, but when she meet someone who looked like a zombie and vampire she is saved by a group of adventures
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, decided to make a new story I will be updating the other one soon the chapter is almost done so no worries J alright just tell me if ya like this or not ok? Thanks

Disclamer: DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR THE SONG! ALL I OWN ARE MY OCs

I woke up, feeling pain on my back. I stood up from laying on the cold floor and looked around. The wind roared loudly which startled me a little. "Pull it together" I told myself. I saw broken glass everywhere, broken and turned over tables. I walked around, hearing the loud, taps from my heels. "Where am I?" I thought. I can't seem to remember anything, not my name or how I ended up here. I walked over to a tinted window that was covered by some broken blinds and saw figures. They looked like people but it was hard to make out, I saw a door and opened it. "Hello!" I shouted "anyone here?" I shouted again. It was pitch black, I touched the wall feeling around for a light switch but I felt something grab my wrist and a piece of cloth covered my mouth. I screamed as it pulled me into a dark room, once it let me go dim lights lightened the room. Two guys stood in front of me there eyes were red and there skin, pale but looked rotten in some spots. They looked like a mix of a vampire and a zombie. One of the guys began to circle me and one held me down.

"now, we aren't gonna hurt ya"' just as long as you give us answers" his voice was kind of' deep but raspy. He lowered his face towards mine, "where are they" he said I leaned my face backwards. "I don't know what you're talking about" I said, trying to sound fearless and I seemed to be working. He growled, placing his hand on my neck. He held a knife to my throat with the other, I began to sweat. "Don't lie to me! Where the hell are they!" he shouted "I told you I don't know who the fuck you're talking about" I said. I kicked the guy holding me down and he fell back. 'I need to get out of here' standing up from the chair they had me against I head to the door but the guy with the knife stopped me, pinning me against the wall. I felt the small blade dig against the side of my neck. "Nice try, but your being naughty…" he ticked "which means ill have to kill you" I elbowed him in the stomach which he loosed his grip on me and dropped his knife. I turned around and kicked him but he dodged it, I swung a couple of punches but didn't manage to hit him at all. He came at me grabbing his knife from the floor. I ran to turn the lights off, and then stayed silent. "Your in here, I can smell you…" I walked slowly down the side of the wall, feeling around for the door handle.

I finally found it and twisted it slightly and hoping it wouldn't make a noise. 'it's still light out, he'll now im trying to escape" my heart raced, I kept thinking of a way out but it seems this is my only chance. I felt my heart in my chest and the sweat on my hands. I twisted the knob and made a run for it, the wind grew strong and it pulled me back slightly. I clung on the table but I could sense that he was behind me, I had to keep running. "You got away this time, but we'll find you red head!" he shouted going back to the room. I sighed and dropped to my knees exhausted. I sat there for a couple of seconds, staring down at the floor but saw blood dripping down. I rubbed my neck feeling the deep wound, I flinched. I sighed once more and began to walk around some more. 'don't go in the rooms,' I reminded myself 'cause that went so well last time' I opened the shattered and broken glass doors and looked up seeing a sign what said "fast food" my footsteps echoed and I swear I was hearing whispers thru the wind. Across what seemed the court yard there was another building. I herd the whispers becoming louder and people came from all directions. 'Oh great not again' I thought. Taking a good look at them, they all looked like those to other guys that I encountered with earlier, except all of them had rotten skin and bloody clothe

'Crap I can't fight them all…' I back up slowly and then a cloud of smoke appears. I felt something grab me and pull me and for a moment I thought it was those to guys again I couldn't see the persons face. He or she had a black mask covering there entire head. I saw we got into a building and the person took there mask off. It was a guy with reddish-blondish hair and ocean blue eyes. I walked away from him just a few feet. He threw the black mask somewhere and smiled at me. "Hm, no thank you?" he said "thanks…?" he chuckled "I'm Jonathan, and you are?" I crossed my arms and looked away. "I don't know" I said softly "huh? How do you not know your own name?" I can hear the laugh in his voice. I looked at him, "I woke up not knowing where I was or how I got there I can't remember anything" I said he came towards me. "Oh well-" "there you are!" I herd a girls voice, I turned my head seeing a blond girl come in through the door. She wore a white sleeveless shirt with a brown leather sleeveless jacket, blue jeans and brown boots. She came over and stood next to Jonathan, "who are you?" I asked confused. She looked at me , placing her hands on her hips giving me a disgusted look. "im jonathans girlfriend, jasmine who are you?" Jonathan placed a hand on her shoulder "easy jazz, she doesn't know her name" she turned around facing him, I turned away. "I don't trust her…" I herd her say. Man I wanted to punch her, her fucking attitude is pissing me off.

A couple of guys came thru the door, one had a white bear ear hoodie and he was wearing mostly blue. Another one came in, he was a bit taller and was wearing black another came in just behind him but he was wearing a bit of pink mostly his hair the rest was either purple or white. The all had guns and armor which scared me a bit but I didn't show it. They didn't seem to notice me except the pink haired dude. "Jon I need the smoke bomb" the black haired guy said "sorry Marshall, I used it saved her from being turned" now the attention was on me great…

Marshall slapped his thigh, and took the ax from behind his back. Jasmine crossed her arms and looked pissed, "you used the last smoke bomb on her? You should have let her die" she yelled I rolled my eyes, "hey we need all the help we can get and you know that!" he yelled back. She sighed and walked out of the room. "…thank god…" I mumbled. Jonathan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Ok, what's your name?" white hat dude asked me. I shrugged, "I don't know, I can't remember anything" I said "ok well, we'll just have to give you one um I'm Finn, that's gumball, and that's Marshall" I nodded. "Ok so I see you all have weapons mind telling me what's going on? What the hell were those things that attacked me?" "They're a mix of a zombie and a vampire and they have been destroying the human race…its only Jonathan, jazz, Marshall, fionna, Finn, flame, ash, Marceline, bonnie and me and now you"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "You mean to tell me that we're the only humans left in the whole entire world?" "That we know of, we have been exploring the areas for more life but we haven't had luck" gumball answered. I nodded "we need all the help we can get" Finn said. I nodded "well we are safe for tonight; they still don't know where we are but im guessing they've seen you so we have to change your appearance…" Marshall tapped a finger against his chin. "We need the girls, get them up here" commanded Marshall Gumball and Finn nodded and left. "Ok as for your name? How about Marissa?" Jonathan shook his head "she doesn't look like a Marissa, how about Madison?" Marshall shook his head, "nope, how about Madeline?" I smiled "I like that" I said, they nodded and soon 5 girls showed up…all of them. A red head, two blonds, a black haired girl and a strawberry blond. They all looked confused when they saw me. "Oh who's this?" the red haired girl asked Finn. "Madeline" Jonathan and Marshall said at once "enough with the intros, and yes my new name is Madeline" I said to Finn and gumball who were confused as well.

"We need you girls to make her look….different" Jonathan explains making hand motion towards me. I smiled at the hand gestures. "Girls we'll explain later why now lets get to work, we stayed up here for too long lets go" and off we went. I realized we were going down into a basement type or cellar that was locked with many different types of lock possible on the door. I stood still as Marshall began to unlock the door. As I stood there, not seeing that there were people behind me until I felt someone touch my butt. I squeaked and looked back, it was Jonathan. He was making out with his girlfriend and im guessing he thought I was the wall. He broke away and blushed realizing he touched me. "Sorry…Madeline" he said I just walked away next to the redhead named flair. "You'll get used to it," she said smiling. "Them making out?" I asked and she nodded "ah…" I crossed my arms over my chest and walked inside as Marshall opened the door... I saw beds, multiple boxes full of stuff, a kitchen bathroom, TV and a video game system. It looked like a mini mansion but without the stares and doors and windows "wow…" was all I could say "fionna get the kit, bonnie set up the extra bed, Marceline lock the door Madeline come with me" I followed flair to a bed and she sat me down in a chair while she sat on the bed.

"Ok your hair color is normally light brown with some red so we'll just change it to brown?" I nodded Marceline sat next to her and held a bottle. "Ok now hold still" she said ripping the plastic tip of the bottle in her mouth. She began pouring the die into my hair. Fionna walked over and held up a chart with small blurry letters I couldn't make out from the distance. "what are these letters?' she asked I squinted and immediately she stood up and walked back to the box. 'Well ok then?' I thought she returned back with a chart and handed it to me "choose the eye color, im giving you contacts" she stated twisting a small knife in her hand "green" and she walked away. Flair held up a small box and took out a small black tube. "Im putting make up on you and to give you a heads up some of it is permanent" I nodded she began to apply it and I sat there listening to Marceline sing.

"I used to build you up, to watch you tear me down.

Id always let you in and let you kick me out!

You used to make me laugh, but now you make me sick."

I smiled as I remembered the song… 'Wait…I remembered something' I thought. I remember I had a friend, I can't remember her name but she had a boyfriend. He was the guy she thought he was but everything changed later on. She sang this song to him and then they broke up but in the end she was happy. Fionna laughed and turned up the volume of the speaker, I didn't notice that it was just the music.

"Thought you were just so dope, but now you're full of it.

'Cause all day, and all night,

I would take all your shhh (YOUR WHAT?)

I wanted to sing along but I cant, I don't have a good singing voice. Fionna and Marcy sang well together when there voices combined

Yeah all day and all night yeah all day, and all night

But im o-over it!

I giggled as every single person in the room began to sing along, I was the only on who wasn't.

Its all good, yeah baby, it's alright

I release you, tonight!

It's all cool, n-no need, to think twice,

I release you, (goodbye, (x3)

By this part, Marceline, fionna and flair stood up jumping on the beds with hair brushes in there hands. They sang as loud as they could, and I tried to hold in my laughter.

Yeah1

You said you needed your space

How 'bout a thousand miles?

How 'bout I change the locks?

In case you change your mind.

I waited patiently, for you to come around

I used to hold it in,

But now im FREAKING OUT!

Now it was just the guys singing and Marshall began to play the bass. I turned around slowly to see them and not messing up what ever they were doing to me.

''Cause all day, and all night,

I would take all your shhh (YOUR WHAT?)

Yeah all day and all night yeah all day, and all night

But im o-over it

I sang softly, knowing they couldn't hear me but I really enjoyed the song can't blame me Im a terrible singer

Its all good, yeah baby, it's alright

I release you, tonight!

It's all cool, n-no need, to think twice

I release you, (goodbye, (x3)

so how was that? I know weird... lol anyway plz review ppl love ya that do! bye

Hey baby, I-I know im good without you, hey baby,

I, ooh,

Hey baby I-I never think about you,

Hey baby, I, ooh

There was a small pause and they all looked at me. My face heated up quickly, "sing come on!" flair begged I shook my head and smiled "n-no" I yelled. Jasmine stood up on a chair and im glad all the attention was on her.

'Cause all day and all night…!" she held the note in perfect pitch and fionna took the lead

Its all good, yeah baby, it's alright

I release you, tonight

It's all cool n-no need, to think twice,

I release you, good bye!

yea that kinda sucked (._. ) im making this into a story if you guys want me to :) just review please ill give yawl cookies *puppy eyes* BYE PEOPLE...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, please don't hate me for whoever liked my stories and stuff but i wont be updating for a while i know i haven't at all but I've been having to mush stress and stuff to deal with at home a lot has happened these past few weeks and if you guys like this story or my other story's shoot me some ideas so i don't stop writing ok? please i'm begging! ;( i will be writing on paper then typing them up because it seems alot easier to me ok? don't judge me...

anyway, first, my little 5 year old sister had a seizure...my grades literately dropped from them being As and Bs down to Ds and C+'s i need some help...

second, my grandpa has been transferred to the hospital...the man is 78 years old and we cant even go in and talk to him...this has impacted my dad greatly and we gotta give him some time alone meaning i gotta be a mother and take care of my kids while my mom works all after-noon :P

third, my health is not good. I've had only 5 hours of sleep every night because i stay up doing homework i am hoping i don't fail my finals although i probably will...

forth, i haven't had time to access the computer these days and my parents are being real strict with me and my computer time and shit so im sorry about that and i'm also getting grounded a lot.

anyways...those are the only reasons why i hope you guys understand and i hope to have a chapter for both my stories and i promise long ones by mid January if not earlier depending when i have my finals i wont let you guys down (or at least the people that read my stories) thanks everyone and please review some ideas you guys have if you do please i need inspiration my imagination for my stories have been all crazy lately.

hope to update soon~bye guys!


End file.
